Forum:2009-07-20 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for Où est la catastrophe? Where is the disaster? Hmmm. Whatever injury Gil sustained it certainly made him very suggestible. Agatha will need to consider better how to use this in the future. Her last instruction seems to have had "side-effects." --Rej ¤¤? 04:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Um... WOW.... Gil is going to have some explaining to do when he comes to, me thinks -- Axi 04:18, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : I should think that explanation would be pretty simple. "Well, Agatha, I kind of want to date someone who doesn't require me to save her every five minutes." -- AmariT 05:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :: I think Agatha and Gil will be saving others together... its the natural reaction of them both when others are put in Danger. Well, unless of course its a really nifty death and destruction machine that Agatha wants to see first. See example here: ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 13:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::I was thinking explaining more as "What a strange auto-pilot you have" or some such thing. I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't comment just before I go to bed. But we do know it is Tuesday in the GG-verse. -- Axi 14:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I can definitely see the "strange auto-pilot" conversation taking place, but it might end summarily with comments about Agatha's tendency toward sleep-mechanization-of-clanks. Gil has even helped her while she was sleep-clanking. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 14:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Nothing strange about it. It's just hero reflexes. He had to use them on Zola for, what, 2-3 years? So his reflexes expect to have to save her. Agatha's got the same thing, without the Designated Target burned in. -- Corgi 18:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Is it me, or is Gil running Zola towards the ball of Spiny-Spinning-Doom-by-Perforation-and-Crushing? I assume that is what the ball is, even with Agatha and Tiktoffen disregarding the danger thereof. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 17:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :OH please tell me that's enough to make an article with! I want an article named "Ball of Spiny-Spinning-Doom-by-Perforation-and-Crushing"! Let see--we know it moves about the castle and is in that part of it on tuesdays... um... there's a schedule of other locations probably somewhere... um... its part of the castle's defenses? -- Axi 21:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :: or a pet. who knows?^^ Finn MacCool 22:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::: I like the term 'Heterodamancy' somebody on the LJ comm came up with. -- Corgi 18:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope... not as fun as "Ball of Spiny-Spinning-Doom-by-Perforation-and-Crushing" -- Axi 04:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: aka Castle-Jacks for short. Though I do like the loooong name too. --Rej ¤¤? 05:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :: Sorry, the is The Happy Fun Ball of Death. :: It's not a strong defense if the schedule is known. Moving at that speed for seven days? It covers many miles of corridors. Is the route the "happy path"? Argadi 09:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC)